j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Asuko March!
Synopsis Takei plays Nao Yoshino, a girl who fails the entrance exams of her target high school. She winds up enrolling in a technical high school called Kenritsu Asuka Kougyou Koukou, also known by the nickname "Asuko." Out of the 148 entering freshmen, only three are girls, and Nao is the only one in her class.http://www.tokyograph.com/news/emi-takei-stars-in-asukou-march-live-action-series Tokyograph Cast *Emi Takei as Nao Yoshino *Tori Matsuzaka as Aruto Yokoyama **Rio Oshima (大島璃生) as young Aruto *Kento Kaku as Makoto Tamaki *Kento Nagayama as Kazuya Takeuchi *Keisuke Minami as Go Wajima *Takuya Ishida as Satomi Hirose *Yuki Furukawa as Tetsuro Kishi *Yuta Kanai as Hajime Murai *Yusuke Arai (新井裕介) as Koji Hirakawa *Yosuke Nishi as Shinichiro Watanabe Class 1A *Atsuo Aoki (青木敦郎) *Tatsuya Inoue (井上辰哉) *Satoru Uchikawa (内川智暁) *Yudai Ono (大野雄大) *Kazuya Okayasu (岡安一也) *Norihito Katayama (片山徳人) * Shotaro Kotani *Daisuke Kobayashi (小林大祐) *Kazuya Sakaguchi (坂口和也) *Takao Sakuma (佐久間貴生) *Hiroshi Takahashi (高橋洋) *Shohei Nanba (南羽翔平) *Naoto Hanazawa (花澤直人) *Keita Fukui (福井啓太) *Yoshihiro Mori (森善洋) *Takayuki Yoshida (吉田貴幸) *Katsuya Wakamatsu (若松克弥) *Hayate Wada (和田颯) Class 1D *Ayame Gouriki as Momo Aizawa *Kazuma Yamane (ep3) *Kazuki Fukuyama (福山一樹) (ep3) *Taiju Nemoto (根本太樹) (ep3) *Mine Tanimoto (谷本峰) (ep3) Other Students *Seiya Uchimasu (内舛聖矢) as the mechanical studies student (ep1) *TOMO (ep4) *Keita Kanegae (鐘ヶ江佳太) (ep4) *Kazuya Tanaka (田中和也) as the mechanical studies student (ep6) Others *Takashi Sasano as Fujio Yoshino *Tomoki Yonekura (米倉友貴) as the mechanical studies teacher *Satoshi Jinbo as Okano *Miho Shiraishi as Kanako Sugisaki *Rei Kikukawa as Sachiko Yokoyama *Masanobu Katsumura as Toru Omukai *Mary Matsuyama as Kyoko Naganuma *Tatsuya Isaka as Ryusei Guests *Hatsunori Hasegawa as Seiichi Tamaki (ep1) *Tsubasa Kato (加藤翼) as Seiji Tamaki (ep1,5) *Homare Mabuchi as Seita Tamaki (ep1,5) *Tomoka Yamaguchi (山口朋華) as Seiko Tamaki (ep1,5) *Yuki as Natsumi Ueda (ep1) *Fujiko Kojima as Yuzuki (ep1) *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Kohei (ep1) *Momosuke Mizutani as Takeshi (ep1) *Takehito Terui (照井健仁) as a high school boy (ep1) *Isshi Kawabata (川畑一志) as a high school boy (ep1) *Arata Saeki as the debt collector (ep1) *Tadashi Mizuno (水野直) as the debt collector (ep1) *Yuuki Mashita (真下有紀) as CLUB IKAROS customer (ep1) *Mika Akizuki (秋月三佳) as Mayuko Takada (ep1) *Hijiri Sakurai (桜井聖) as the doctor (ep2) *Mio (美緒) as Madoka (ep2) *Sosei Shinbori (新堀創世) (ep3) *Yohei Onishi (大西洋平) as opening narrator (ep3-7) *Hironobu Nomura as Masakazu Takeuchi (ep4) *Yutaka Shimizu as Hideki Takeuchi (ep4) *Masataka Matsubara (松原正隆) as physical education teacher (ep4) *Nami Iwasaki (岩崎名美) as Yokohama Eirin High School student (ep4) *Ryuji Harada as Toshiro Yokoyama (ep4-6) *Kazuaki Hankai as a teacher at Eirin High School (ep5) *Atsuko Anami as Yuko (ep5) *Keiko Nishi as the accessory street vendor (ep5) *Yasushi Tomobe (友部康志) as the history teacher (ep5) *Nana Uchiyama (内山奈々) as Yokosuka Watcher staff (ep5) *Kurea Mori (森くれあ) as Aruto's former co-star (ep5) *Satoshi Yamazaki (山崎智史) as Aruto's former co-star (ep5) *Haruki Nishimoto (西本晴紀) (ep5) *Shuko Miyake (三宅朱皓) as Aruto's former co-star (ep5) *Mayuko Arisue (有末麻祐子) as Kaori (ep6) *Youichi Haneda (羽根田陽一) as Eirin High School staff (ep6) *Tokuma Nishioka as Kazuhiko Noguchi (ep7) *Takashi Kodama as Shioiri Gears Manufacturing staff (ep7) *Shingo Yashiro as Shioiri Gears Manufacturing staff (ep7) *Risa Nagai as Madoka (ep7) *Kenta Satoi as Numajiri (ep7) *Yumi Okuda (奥田由美) (ep8) *Yu Sato (ep8) *Masaru Nagai as Atsushi Tachibana (ep9) *Leo Morimoto as Kajiwara (ep9) *Masaomi Hiraga as Uchiyama (ep9) *Aoi Tatsumi (辰巳蒼生) as a worker (ep9) *Chikara Ito (伊藤力) as a worker (ep9) *Tatsuya Kondo (近藤起矢) (ep9) *Hayashi Mori (ep9) Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Asuko March!~Kenritsu Asuka Kougyou Koukou Koushinkyoku~ by Kaori Akiyama (アキヤマ香) *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Mori *'Producer:' Ikuei Yokochi (横地郁英), Chihiro Asai (浅井千瑞) *'Director:' Naomi Tamura (田村直己), Renpei Tsukamoto, Akira Hibino (日比野朗) *'Music:' Yuki Hayashi Episodes #Miracle #Lie #Incident #Impression #Tear #Farewell Party #World #Secret #Ending External Links *Japanese Wikipedia Category:TV Asahi